The Heirs of Slytherin
by karinfan123
Summary: This story was inspired by both ‘Shadow Siblings’ and ‘Sister, Mine’. Twin Who Lived Fic times two. Lily-good. James-stupid. Dumbledore-Manipulative-Evil. Voldemort-Mentor-Dead. Read and Review.


The Heirs of Slytherin

(Authors' Note)

This story was inspired by both 'Shadow Siblings' and 'Sister, Mine'. This is a strange Twins who lived fic in the sense that the Potters are quadruplets with Harry and Troy Potter seen as the Twins-Who-Lived; and their siblings, Selena and Llywelyn Potter, are mostly ignored by everyone.

Harry will be much like he is in Cannon; I don't like him much anyway. He'll mostly, and unintentionally, ignore his siblings as well. He's not so much arrogant in this fic, as resigning himself to the fame of being one of the Boys-Who Lived. His brother, however, will be a total prat. Troy is the stereotypical Gryffindor as well as an arrogant little snot. As I will have Snape say later on. Harry and Troy will both be Gryffindors.

I've decided on the twins' House, so no poll for you guys. Selena and Llywelyn' pairings have already been decided. Try and guess who their paired with in your reviews. I'm still deciding on pairings for Harry and Troy; though Troy may die anyway. Lastly, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius will be free. That's all the spoilers you're getting from me.

Long live the House of Black!

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

Prologue

West Country, England

Godric's Hollow, Potter House

October 31, 1981

(Voldemort's POV)

Voldemort was not having a pleasant day. He was barely a week away from the final offensive on the Ministry and Hogwarts, and he had only just gotten hold of the information he needed to protect himself from that blasted Prophesy!

"If I ever hear another one of those bloody prophesies, I'll kill the one who tells me." He grumbled irritably under his breath. 'No matter', he thought, I'll just blast the little bugger before he can kill me. That will show these fools that there is no hope for them!'

(James and Lilies POV)

Lily had just put the kids to bed, and was planning to spend some nice time relaxing with her dear husband James. She sighed remembering how tiring it is to chase around four little toddlers. She smiled thinking of them. Her four babies were absolutely beautiful.

First was Harry. That boy looked just like James, but with her eyes. He also came to looking after his brother Troy. Troy was a bit less of an angel. He enjoyed stealing and breaking his sibling's toys, though he seemed to go easier on Harry, then Selena and Llywelyn. She shook her head at the thought of those two. While Troy and Harry already seemed to act like their father, those two acted more like her. Always quiet and listening, as long as they were together.

Those two were inseparable, and had refused to sleep separately since they were born. They clutched to each other while they slept, so you couldn't separate them without them waking up. She winced at the memory of the last time they'd tried to get them to sleep in separate cribs.

(Flashback)

After nearly a year of having the two sleep in the same crib Lily and James decided Selena and Llywelyn needed to learn to sleep in separate beds. That plan had gone to heck. James had been holding Llywelyn while she held Selena. The two toddlers, being used to this believed they were just going to be brought to their shared crib one after the other. When Selena was taken to a different crib, they both got confused frowns as they looked at their respective carrier.

They both started to fuss and reach for their sibling while their parents put them on opposite sides of the room. They both looked like they'd been betrayed and both showed their displeasure forcefully.

Selena had screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear her, had there not been silencing wards keeping sounds from getting out of the house; and Llywelyn hadn't been that quiet either. That had been the first time he had used accidental Magic, and he started beating his hands against his crib's walls for all he was worth. He kept discharging magic until his crib's wall started to crack under the pressure.

It soon became clear that neither was going to settle down; after a full ten minutes, they looked to be getting even more upset. They had tried to separately calm them down, but they had knocked away all their favorite toys and even tried hitting Lily and James when their parents tried to hold them.

After another five minutes of fruitless efforts, which had allowed the screaming to wake Harry and Troy up, they had been close to pulling their hair out. She had finally grabbed Selena and brought her kicking and screaming over to Llywelyn. When she realized where she was, Selena latched on to her brother, and refused to let go; still crying over the panic she went through. Llywelyn looked ready to bite their heads off if they tried to separate him from his sister again; causing both of his parents to take a few steps away from their irate son. He kept glaring at them until they got the picture and retreated to the doorway. So with an agitated 'humph!' he settled down with his sister to sleep; neither relaxing their hold on the other, as if scared they're parents would take the other away again.

(End Flashback)

It had taken a week for the two to stop glaring at them for, in their infant minds, making their sibling disappear. They hadn't tried that for two months, and Lily wasn't planning on ever trying that again. Seeing her one year old son glare at her with hurt filled eyes, while clutching his crying sister, was not something she was willing to see ever again.

Seeing that she had walked down the stairs and was already nearing the living room, she shook those thoughts from her mind. She headed over to the coach and settled down with sigh of contentment.

"Kids give you any trouble?"

Jumping, she looked around at her grinning husband and slapped his shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hey!" He cried as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"For being a prat!" She replied with smirk.

He pouted and was about to respond, when they heard something that made their blood run cold.

"Reducto!" Came the cultured voice that any who heard it learned to fear.

"It's Voldemort! Peter must have betrayed us!" Lily cried as she brought out her wand

James cursed and also drew his wand, "That bloody rat! I'll slit his throat!"

"That's only if I let you live Potter." Came Voldemort's cold drawl.

(Voldemort's POV)

'You know', he thought as he raised his wand; 'I think I'm just going to stun them. I'm not in the mood for this right now.' He then noticed Potter readying a Transfiguration spell.

"Lily run! I'll hold him off!"

He hissed in annoyance and simply let loose two stunners; catching Potter in the gut and the mud blood in the back, as she attempted to flee upstairs.

"Well that answers where the brat is." He muttered. "Next time I should just send that bloody idiot Malfoy."

He ascended the staircase and slowly made his way towards the nursery; Pettigrew had informed him of the layout of the house when he'd revealed the location.

"Well here we are." He murmured, as he opened the door.

Inside the nursery were three cribs. Two had one boy each; the other had a girl and boy in it. All were awake, and staring at him. The redheaded baby boy in one crib was whimpering, the one who looked most like Potter was staring with deep green trusting eyes; but the last two were what held his attention. The girl had raven black hair like Potter, but had almost snow white skin; though she looked oddly healthy with it. The boy had raven black hair with red high lights. They were staring at him; in a way that unnerved him. In a way that was like they were dissecting him; as if to see if he was a threat.

Waving his wand he forced all three cribs to come together in the center of the room. He looked over the four young toddlers; trying to decide who was the bigger threat. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the redhead soiling himself, 'Definitely not that one.' He looked at the Potter look a like. He was now smiling at him innocently. He frowned, 'Not him; looks too gullible and trusting to be a threat.' He turned to the last two, and found that both were frowning at him. He could sense that neither trusted him, and most likely thought he was going to hurt one of them. He smirked, 'This boy must be the one who is prophesized to kill me.'

He couldn't help but feel a little remorse; this boy could have been great. He took one last look at the child. "So young; you will never be able to reach the dark potential I see in you." In that moment he felt a stab of guilt; and he immediately knew something was wrong.

He felt the fragments of his soul refuse together, abandoning their horcruxes; and, sensing he was going to die without all the dark rituals supporting him, decided to chance one last trick on the magical world.

Struggling to hold himself together, he grabbed the heads of the two children sharing a crib and intoned, "I Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, here by names these two children as my heirs by Magic. As the Last Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin, and last Head of the Lesser House of Gaunt I name them as the heirs of both my titles. So it is said", He gritted his teeth in pain and hissed, "So mote it be!" He then took his wand and performed the echo charm, which would be placed in both their minds; in order to guide them in the future, and give him a semblance of immortality through them.

He then turned toward the other two children. Taking his wand, he used the last of his strength to mark them with lightning bolt scars on their foreheads; carefully infusing a trace amount of dark magic with both in equal amounts.

Remembering the prophesy, he intoned, "I hereby dub you their equals, as the children of prophesy!" He collapsed, screaming one last incantation to keep the four safe from the magical blast.

'Wonder if they'll turn into Dark Lords' he thought idly; as his form disintegrated.

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

(Dumbledore's POV)

Dumbledore was having a wonderful day. All his manipulations had finally paid off. Voldemort had attacked the potters and was now gone. 'Though I wager he will return' He thought with a smirk.

He had just arrived at the Potter household and saw something that filled him with glee. The Household had a hole blown out of its upper floor. Rushing in, he heard two groans. He was shocked to find both Lily and James alive; both looking as if they had just been hit by powerful stunners a few hours ago.

Stepping towards James he used an Enervate, while putting on his best Grandfatherly face. "James can you tell me what happened" he asked as soon as he was sure James mind was clear enough to answer. Groaning, James nodded.

"Lily had just put the kids to bed when she got down stairs. We were talking when we heard Voldemort use a Reducto spell on our front door. I was getting ready to use a Transfiguration spell on him, while I yelled for Lily to run. She had just about reached the stairs when I saw Voldemort send an overpowered stunner at her. I was about to let loose my spell, when I felt another stunner hit me like a freight train. I was out before I hit the floor." He grumbled at being taken town so easily.

His eyes twinkling, he went over to Lily and revived her. She confirmed the story and then had a horror stricken look on her face; as if she had just realized something terrible.

"My babies!" she cried and sprinted up the stairs.

(End POV)

Exchanging looks, Dumbledore and James hastened after her. When they arrived in the nursery, they looked on in shock at the seen that awaited them.

The nursery was in ruins. Except for the area around where three cribs had been drawn together. They all went over to them and found the four children sleeping soundly; though they did smell a rather foul odor coming from Troy's crib. Lily shook her head at the smell; knowing she would have to be the one to change his diaper. They ignored the smell and examined the children more thoroughly. The Potters gasped when they saw the Lighting Bolt shaped cuts on Harry and Troy's foreheads.

Without missing a beat, Dumbledore took out his wand to examine the cuts. He was surprised to find residual dark magic in both; in equal amounts. Curious, he turned to the other children to see if either any marks had been left on them.

When he discovered no marks on either of them he concluded that the prophesy was to include not one of the four, but two of them as the chosen ones. He then turned to Lily and James with a serious expression. "Lily, James; we have too much to discuss and I believe it would be best done in my office."

They nodded their acceptance and picked up the children. Sensing someone was near, the twins sharing a crib woke up; and held up their arms to be picked up. Sighing in relief, Lily picked up the two while James took Harry and Troy; both were still asleep.

As they went downstairs to the fireplace, Dumbledore was already beginning to plot his next move in taking control of the Twins-Who-Lived.

None of them knowing they were being watched by an old foe.

(Voldemort's POV)

'Well this is going to be fun.' The echo inside the children's minds thought to himself; as he watched the Head Master through the eyes of his new heirs. 'I just hope they don't sift through these brats heads. They do that…and I'm dead.'

'Oh well', he thought, 'so long as no one finds me I can prepare these little ones to take their places as the worlds most powerful witch and wizard.'

And so the Dark Lord plotted his next move, while watching Dumbledore do the same.

(Dumbledore's POV)

The Head Master had just finished revealing the prophesy to the Potters, and was waiting for their reactions.

Lily looked unhappy, but grudgingly accepting. James looked giddy as could be and was already rambling on about all the training he'd be doing with Harry and Troy. Lily finally slapped him upside the head to get him to shut up.

He told the parents that Harry and Troy would need special attention if they were going to get to where they needed to be if they were to defeat the Dark Lord upon his return.

Lily put her foot down on any notions of sending Selena and Llywelyn away; promising to hex anyone who mentioned that idea into oblivion. She also made it clear that she would treat her children equally, and anyone saying differently would face a mother's wrath.

Both men acquainted quickly; so as to calm the irate redheaded witch down. So with that, the Head Master sent them back home to Potter Manor; already relishing the though of using the Twins-Who-Lived to come to power when they came of age.

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

10 Years Later

July 31, 1991

Potter Manor

Two young children watched quietly as the party progressed. It was, of course, the birthday party of the Twins-Who-Lived. After Dumbledore had declared that they had bested You-Know-Who; Harry and Troy Potter had been lauded as the saviors of the wizarding world. Both of the silent children snorted at the thought. Who are they you might ask? They were of course, Selena and Llywelyn Potter; the second set of Potter twins and siblings to the Twins-Who-Lived.

Now; these two weren't actually abused, but aside from their mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, and a few pureblood families that stopped by at Potter functions, they were almost totally ignored. Not that they cared. They had each other and their mother; let the Brats-Who-Lived hold the adulation of the Wizarding World.

The two rarely got presents from outside the family; and those presents from the family almost always came from their mother. Outside the family, they got gifts from the: Black, Lestrange, Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini families. They mostly just did it because it ticked off James Potter to give gifts to the ignored Potter twins instead of the spoiled Brats-Who-Lived; though the fact that Selena and Llywelyn were friends with their children was a plus two.

As for Lily, she was the fair type of mother. She never ignored any of her children, and tried not to play favorites; though to be honest, she did favor Selena and Llywelyn for their studious habits, as opposed to her other children who were almost carbon copies of their fathers. She tried to treat her children equally, but James would always spoil his little copies. Lily had long given up on stopping him.

Now; on to the Silent-Twins.

Selena had grown into a beautiful young girl, and looked as if she would become even more beautiful. Her raven black hair had grown to her mid back, and fell in soft curls at the bottom. Her snow white skin was well defined and flawless; a testament to her beauty. Her movements were graceful and proper; with an air pride and elegance surrounding her. She also had the emerald-green eyes of her mother; just like her brothers Harry and Llywelyn.

As for Llywelyn; he had grown into a strong looking young man, with regal facial features, and an even more regal stance. He looked proud and defiant; while still showing respect to those in high station. His hair fell to his shoulders and the raven and crimson hair was a dead give away at his identity; had anyone bothered to look that is. His skin was tan and looked as if he practically lived out-doors. Like his sister and brother, he too held his mothers emerald-green eyes.

As for Troy, he looked like an odd cross between Lily and James. His hair was the same color as his mother's, but was short and messy like his father's. He had his father's brown eyes, as well as his smug looking face. Troy carried himself with an arrogant air, and looking smugly upon everyone he met; driving his less noticed siblings to make sure he made a fool of himself whenever possible.

Without getting caught of course.

As for Harry; well…he was stuck in the middle somewhat. He looked exactly like his father, except for his mother's emerald-green eyes, and nose. Harry carried himself with an air of confidence; and a tad of unavoidable arrogance, de too his being spoiled rotten by his father. He looked a lot more humble then Troy, but seemed to expect the special treatment he'd become accustomed to. Not that anyone (aside from his siblings) could blame him. Though with all the attention, he seemed to desire his mother's the most; as she usually looked disappointed with how he and Troy acted. He wanted to prove himself to her somehow, and make her proud. He was also jealous of the affection Selena and Llywelyn always received from her; leading to bad blood between the two pairs of twins; as Troy still took to bullying his siblings when in public.

Now back to the party.

Both Selena and Llywelyn were miffed at being forced out of the library by their father. Seeing as how none of the few friends they had were present this evening. Those friends being; Arcturas Regulas Black (son of Regulas Black), Athena Lestrange (daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange), Brutus Lestrange (son of Rabastan Lestrange and Andromeda Lestrange), Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and their eldest friend Nymphadora Black.

(AN- Ted Tonks and Andromeda divorced for a reason I will discuss later. Nymphadora went with her, but refused to change her name to Lestrange; and instead got her cousin Regulas's permission to use the Black name after she and her mother were re-admitted into the family.)

The twins were bored out of their sculls watching their father parade their brothers around, and greeting the parents who had come with their children to the party. To them it looked like a circus show. They also noticed that no family that was considered the least bit dark was here; not that their father would allow any dark family in without his wife shoving him out of the way to let them into the Potter Manor Gates. Looking over at a group of other eleven year olds beaming at the Twins-Who-Lived, they snorted once more; Troy looked like a peacock strutting around like the bloody prat he was. Looking over at their grinning father, they sighed and turned to leave. They did notice their mother's disappointed look as she watched them go, and smiled apologetically. She too sighed, and nodded her head back with a sad smile; giving them the okay to leave the party.

(Lilies POV)

'I'll give them their presents later', she thought.

Turning towards her husband, she frowned. She knew why he had dragged Selena and Llywelyn out of the library, and it most certainly wasn't for their benefit. James wanted them associating with 'Proper' light families; so as to keep with the Potter propaganda Dumbledore worked so hard to build. She mentally sneered. The very thought of the man was enough to get her angry. The knowledge that he was in her home made her want to blast him with a Bludgeoning Curse; but she wouldn't, if only so her children wouldn't get scared. She shook her head at the thought of her children, of James' carbon copies, and her clever little angles. She had long ago admitted to herself that Selena and Llywelyn were her favorites; though she tried to hide it, she knew her children could see it.

She thought to Troy, and wondered where they'd gone wrong with that boy. He always picked on his siblings, excluding Harry, for the most part, and had inherited every bad trait James possessed; with few, if any, of his good traits; with the possible exception of his courage, though that could simply be bull headedness. When he had figured out she favored his other siblings over him and Harry, he tried everything he could to make the two miserable. He went so far as to go to his parents and blame Selena and Llywelyn for things he did. James sided with him, but she sided with Selena and Llywelyn, causing the argument to become a moot point; though he still hadn't given up on making them miserable.

Walking over to a chair in the large ball room, she then thought to Harry. He really was a sweet boy, but he just couldn't understand that not everyone is going to pamper him. She sighed at that. He didn't really care about anyone's attention but hers. She loved Harry, but he did all the wrong things to get her approval. She would scold him for it, but James would always congratulate anything he did. He looked as if he would do anything to make her proud of him, but he just didn't know he was going about it in the wrong way. Her favoring Selena and Llywelyn just made him jealous of them and lead to a clear division in the family. Something she truly wished would heal.

Shaking those thoughts away she though fondly of her little angels. Selena and Llywelyn hadn't been apart from each other since the day they were born. They still slept together, though James didn't like it there was nothing he could do about it. The last time he tried anything was two years ago, when he ordered them to sleep in separate beds. The two had sneered at him in a way that would make Severus proud. They had stated quite bluntly that if anyone tried to separate them they'd run away. She and James had been shocked when they heard that. The looks on the twins faces was of absolute conviction. They meant it, and would through with the threat. James had looked ready to argue, but she had hastily told them they could stay together if that would truly make them happy. The Twins had happily at their mother, and hugged her; though they sent scathing looks at their father. The pointed look she sent her husband got him to give up on the topic; though he was getting frustrated that the two didn't give any consideration for the House of Potter's reputation. Not that she cared either. The only thing she wanted was for her children to be happy. Though she swore Selena and Llywelyn could read each others' minds; what with how well they knew each other, down to the last quirk. Sighing, she went off to help with the Party, and try to get Troy under control.

(Selena and Llywelyn's POV)

Walking back to the library Selena and Llywelyn retained the irritated looks on their faces; muttering through their mental link about pompous idiots not knowing when to leave them alone.

'You know" a cultured voice drawled through the link, "that fool is going to be a problem for your plans in the future.'

'Yes. We know Tom.' They replied in unison.

As they arrived at the Potter family library, they thought back to all they had learned about the little voice in their heads. Considering that a Dark Lord in your head would give rise to mass panic and hysteria, he'd told them early-on to just call him Tom. This way, everyone would think they were just talking to an imaginary friend.

Over the years, Tom had slowly revealed who he was, and they'd taken him at face value; for the most part. He'd told them that he was the Dark Lord Voldemort, and that he had died from feeling guilt at the thought of killing them.

When asked how an all powerful Dark Lord dies of guilt, he replied with a straight forward answer. He said that he had done many dark rituals to become as strong as he had been, and that those dark forces required a perpetually evil mindset. One moment of goodness would be enough to end him.

When asked on why Dumbledore thought Harry and Troy defeated him, Tom replied that a prophesy had been created a short while before their birth. It read---

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

When asked if the prophesy was possible, he said it was; but only because he'd marked Troy and Harry as their equals. They would be the Dark Lord of the prophesy; if that is what they wanted. They'd been put off at the thought of killing Muggleborns (such as their mother), but he had soothed their concerns by telling them that not all Dark Lords were actually evil. He, of course, was as evil as they came; but other Dark Lords were more like Gray Lords, and were only called Dark Lords because of the violent means to which they usually attempted to seize power. They'd accepted that; seeing as the so called 'Leader of the Light', was a manipulative old man. They'd come to share they're mother's anger towards him; what with him casting them aside for they're idiot brothers.

They threw themselves into their studies and, with the help of their mom's wand, had already finished with all the school texts for Hogwarts years one and two; and were already a portion of the way through their third year text books.

When their mother had seen how far ahead they were, she had looked prouder then they'd ever seen her; and they'd been glowing with happiness for the next straight week. Nothing and I mean nothing was able to make them upset; not even: Troy's idiocy, Harry's posturing, or their father's badgering. Although after they came down from happy hill, they'd gone back to being cold and calculating towards everyone around them.

The mental link they shared stemmed from their magical bond; something which had caused quite the stir in the pureblood circles. No one knew what kind of bond it was. They're parents (mostly they're father) had had Dumbledore examine it, but he had come up empty on what type of bond it was. He said it was still in its developing stages and could become a Sibling Bond or Marriage Bond depending on what happened between the two. He'd told the Potter's privately of course, so as to not to risk any damage to the Potter families' reputation. They're father tried to get them to sleep in separate beds after he was advised by Dumbledore to limit the contact the two. They'd been ready to run away if he tried it, and would have had their mother not intervened. The thought of her tear streaked face, still put their stomachs in knots.

Settling back down to read, they began conversing through their link.

'So what house should we be in at Hogwarts, dear sister?' Llywelyn asked.

'Well…we'd probably do well in Ravenclaw, but they're far to Neutral for us; so that's out. I'll be dead before I'm one of those idiotic Gryffindors, so that's not a possibility. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit us, given that all out friends are in Slytherin and Ravenclaw…'

'Not to mention the fact that we're far too manipulative to be Hufflepuffs.' Llywelyn pointed out. Selena nodded before continuing.

'True, so that's not an option. So I guess that just leaves us one choice…'

Nodding they intoned within their minds, 'Better be…'

"SLYTHERIN!" they yelled. They waited for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. If the party weren't so loud they're father would have heard them and rushed into the library to berate on uttering the name of the 'most evil' of the Hogwarts' houses. Still chuckling, they got back to work on they're latest project; Ancient Runes.

Seeing as they're parents had already gotten they're schoolbooks and supplies they wouldn't be leaving the Manor grounds until the first of September. So they decided that they would prepare themselves for the House War between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They're mother always told them to make friends with people from ALL the other houses; as that would give them the best opportunities later on.

So with a snickering Dark Lord in their heads, they tuned the world out, and got down to business.

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

September 1, 1991

Potter Manor

"Troy would you hurry up! We're going to be late!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Just give me a sec!" Troy yelled back. "I can't find my wand!"

"Idiot…" Was the muttered declaration from Selena and Llywelyn. Luckily none heard them, or their father would have gone on another tangent.

"Why don't you try your blasted back pocket you twit?!" The pair yelled together. Their father sent them a glare, but they ignored it. It wasn't as if they cared what the fool though of them. A moment or two later, Troy came down with his things.

"So where was it Troy?" Selena asked innocently, as Llywelyn had smirk on his face.

Scowling he stalked past them without a word. As Selena joined her bond-brother in smirking they followed they're exasperated mother to the floo place. Occasionally hearing a grumble or two from they're father as they're mother shook her head.

After they all went through the floo, with a little whining from Troy about getting his new school robes dirty, they made they're way to the train; both Selena and Llywelyn praying that no one would notice their parents or Prats-Who-Lived.

Sadly, their prayer went unheaded as a little redheaded girl, who looked suspiciously like Ginerva Weasley, shouted for the whole world to hear, "It's the Potters!"; which then caused the whole platform to surge as most of them tried to reach the Potter family.

Mentally cursing Tom for not killing their brothers when he had the chance, they raced to the Hogwarts Express; dragging their mother along quickly, while ignoring their father's calls to come back.

They arrived at the train panting, mentally cursing the afore-mentioned Dark Lord for laughing at their predicament. Sighing they turned to give their mother the last hugs they'd share till Christmas.

"You're sure you got everything?" Lily asked them. When nodded she gave both of them a big hug and a kiss, before turning them both toward the train entrance.

"Now you both try to behave yourselves, and don't give your professors too much trouble."

"Yes mom!" they spoke in unison.

"And don't give Professor Snape any headaches."

"We won't mom!" They again said in unison while smiling at her.

"Well I'll see you two either at on one of the breaks, or when get home for summer." She smiled and then shooed them inside. "Bye dears!"

"Bye mom!" They yelled beck together, as they headed off to find their compartment.

(Selena and Llywelyn's POV)

With Llywelyn pulling along both of their trunks (much to the shock of everyone who saw eleven year old), the two made their way to a secluded compartment; settling back to relax, and wait for their friends. Due to both being tired, Llywelyn leaned back against the wall and waited for sister to get settled in his lap before they both drifted off to sleep.

They awoke a short while later to giggling. Figuring since they'd set a locking charm on they're door, with a password know only to them and they're friends, they concluded that they're could only be three people giggling in they're compartment: Nyphadora Black, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis.

(AN: Athena and Brutus Lestrange are Ginny's age.)

They blearily opened they're eyes to see: Arcturas, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey sitting across from them.

(End POV)

"So they sleeping beauties decided to wake up." Declared Arcturas with a smirk, as Daphne and Tracey giggled, while Blaise chuckled. They're only response was to glare at them; though they made no move to separate from they're comfortable embrace. Not that their friends cared. They'd known them long enough to know that these two didn't care one wit what anyone though of them. Waiting patiently for the two too get comfortable, the others settled back with their own books in hand.

When everyone was nice and cozy the twins did the one thing that will annoy anyone when talking to a pair of twins.

"So where…" began Selena

"Is dear…" continued Llywelyn.

"Nymphadora?!" they finished in unison

Smirking at their friends groans, they waited for Arcturas to answer; seeing as they both lived a Black Manor.

Sighing, Arcturas replied, "She's at a Prefects meeting. Seeing as she's Head Girl, with Charlie Prewett as Head Boy this year.

Everyone snickered at that. Those two had been dating since fourth year, and the only ones who about it were: the ones sitting in this room, Regulas Black, Fred and George Prewett, and Brutus & Athena Lestrange.

When the snickers subsided, the main topic of discussion came up.

"So which House is it going to be?" the question coming from Blaise. "Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

With Selena snuggling down against him, it was Llywelyn who answered. "We're going in Slytherin. It's the only one that really makes any sense, seeing on how we're all far too aggressive or manipulative for either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

Nodding they went on to discuss other things, such as: how far ahead they were in their studies, what they're favorite class would be, and how they were going to make the Boys-Who-Lived miserable.

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

After getting off the train and crossing the lake while ignoring the other two occupants of the boat.; which to their misfortune, they had to share with their idiot brothers while they're friends took a nearby boat. At they're first view of Hogwarts; they both got evil grins on their faces, thoroughly scaring they're brothers to no end.

So as they marched through the Great Hall, they could think only one thing.

'Bloody Brilliant!'

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

They were now waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to get to 'P' names; and after a good half-hour she got them.

"Harry Potter!" she called out, and on cue the whispering started. The Twins grumbled about idiotic fools.

After a minute or two the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" to thunderous applause of the House of Lions; as well of chants of, "We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After the Gryffindor's had quieted down the Professor called out, "Llywelyn Potter!"

With even more whisperings about whom he was, he sat on the stool and had the hat set on his head.

'_Well, well…another Potter. But you're not a normal Potter are you, mister Slytherin?_

'_You got past Tom's shields, didn't you?'_

'_Right you are Mr. Potter. Oh, and worry about the snake in yours and your sister's heads. I won't tell a soul. Now let's get down to business, shall we? Hmm…so you and your friends already decided on a plan for taking over Slytherin House. Well far be it for me too ruin such carefully laid plans.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Not a problem.'_

"Now better be…Slytherin!"

No one said a word as he got up and took a few steps a way from the stool, before turning towards Selena, waiting for Mcgonagall to call her up. Nearly the whole school was horrified at a relative of the Boys-Who-Lived being in the House of the Dark Lord.

When Professor Mcgonagall had finally recovered her wits, she quietly asked, "Why aren't you sitting at your table yet, Mr. Potter?"

He replied, "I'm waiting for my sister, Professor."

Frowning, she nodded and called out, "Selena Potter!"

With the ritual muttering of the crowd, she gracefully took her seat on the stool.

No sooner had the hat touched her head, then it had yelled out, "Slytherin!"

Now people were scared. One Potter in Slytherin was a bad omen; two was sure sign of the apocalypse! Snape would have agreed if he hadn't met these two Potters on one of their birthdays, after he and Lily patched up their friendship. Offering to go Azkaban for a year to prove that he was sorry for all that he had done, and having a wizarding oath at the tip of his tongue, was more then enough for her to accept him as her friend again.

So as the Potter siblings sat down they sent smirks at Dumbledore; who silently seethed. As everyone waited anxiously for Mcgonagall to continue, they began fearing another snake may be waiting to come out.

Shaking, Mcgonagall called out, "Troy Potter!"

Running up to her Troy yanked the hat on. The Hat looked a little irritated and decided to play with everyone's heads.

"Better be…Slyth…

A cry of "NO!" came from everyone in the room, including Llywelyn and Selena Potter, and sent the Hat into hysterics; while Dumbledore looked pale as a ghost.

Recovering from his laughing fit, the Hat shouted out, "Just kidding! Gryffindor!" Everyone slumped back in relief and glared at the hat as the sorting continued.

After the Sorting finished up with Blaise Zabini in Slytherin, the feast had begun and everyone relaxed. The group of Slytherin friends spoke companionably as they ate, and kept mostly to themselves. The Slytherins still didn't trust the Potter duo, but they were relaxing slowly. It wasn't as if they were the Boys-Who-Lived! These two actually looked like proper Slytherin's; so they all agreed to give the newbie's a shot.

After start of term announcements everyone had packed up, and went off to their Dorms. Llywelyn and Selena were thanking Merlin for putting them as far as humanly possible from their brothers in Gryffindor.

So as they entered the Slytherin Common Room, they had a strange feeling of contentment; knowing this was the beginning to their path to the future. A future filled with glory, politics, and war; a future paved in blood. They grinned at the thought of their road to conquest.

So with thoughts of battles and blood awash in their thoughts, Llywelyn and Selena went off to their private room Snape had prepared for them. That is, until they could find Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters. Thus they settled off to sleep. With Llywelyn's arms wrapped protectively around his sister's waist, and Selena's arms wrapped around his chest; both snuggling together for warmth.

Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Grffindor-Ravenclaw

AN: And that is the finalized version of chapter one.. Also, to answer any questions on getting their own rooms; Snape foresaw them coming to Slytherin. Add that to talking with Lily about Llywelyn and Selena's habits, he wouldn't dare try to put them in separate rooms. That's paramount to suicide! I thank you for reading and implore you to Review. See Ya!


End file.
